El mejor lugar para besarlas
by Carol FVargas
Summary: Daisuke y Hiroshi retan a Ranma a averiguar cuál es el mejor lugar para besar a una mujer, por lo que acude a Akane por ayuda. Ella acepta auxiliarlo a solucionar su duda ¿descubrirán juntos cuál es el lugar que más les gusta a ellas que les besen?


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los ocupo para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación pensando en el final feliz que me hubiera gustado.**

-Por favor, Akane, anda- rogaba el ojiazul con expresión de cachorro abandonado – por favor – decía mientras contraía su boca en gesto infantil.

-No, ya te dije que no, ve con alguien más a pedírselo- contestó la aludida, aunque por dentro moría de celos de pensar que pudiera preguntarle a alguien más que no fuera ella.

-N… n… no le tengo confianza a nadie más- dijo tímidamente el chico mientras juntaba la punta de sus índices.

Esas palabras y la forma en que fueron dichas conmovieron el noble corazón de la chica que ya estaba al tanto de la situación que aquejaba al muchacho.

-Está bien, pero nadie tiene que saberlo, te espero en la noche en mi cuarto, dejaré la ventana entreabierta para que puedas entrar- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza para que su interlocutor no se diera cuenta del rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- habló muy entusiasmado el chico, dándole un abrazo por el regocijo del momento y levantándola por el aire, ocasionando el sonrojo simultáneo.

Con sumo cuidado, la depósito en el piso.

-Disculpa, no fue mi intención…- comenzó a decir Ranma pero fue interrumpido por Akane.

-Es…es…esta bi…bi…en, no te preocupes- dijo nerviosa la chica.

FLASHBACK

Daisuke y Hiroshi habían apostado con Ranma a que no sabía en dónde les gustaba más a las mujeres que las besaran, y lo habían tratado como si fuera un niño por no saberlo, dándose las de experimentados conocedores. Eso molestó mucho al joven Saotome, retándolos a que al día siguiente tendría la respuesta y si no les regalaría su almuerzo.

FIN FLASHBACK

Esa noche, en el cuarto de la jovencita, un apuesto joven de cabello negro trenzado se introdujo por la ventana sigilosamente, mientras una nerviosa Akane lo esperaba sentada al borde de la cama.

-Hola- dijo más bien en un suspiro el recién llegado.

-Hola- contestó de la misma manera ella.

-Bien, ya llegué, ¿ya me vas a decir? - Dijo ansiosamente el resuelto muchacho.

-La verdad es...Ranma... que… que… yo tampoco lo sé- dijo desanimada.

-¡Rayos! Ahora tendré que darles mi almuerzo a ese par de idiotas – masculló con molestia el joven.

-¡Hay una solución!- contestó resuelta - Yo tampoco lo sé porque… porque… nadie se ha atrevido a intentarlo… ¡Es decir, no le he permitido a nadie hacerlo! – se corrigió al instante agitando las manos frente a su rostro- Así que… que… te propongo que lo descubras por ti mismo – terminó la frase débilmente antes de que el valor la abandonara.

Ranma tragó saliva sonoramente.

-¿Estás segura?-

-N… n… no te sientas comprometido a nada, yo solo buscaba una solución para que no perdieras la apuesta… aunque entenderé si no quieres… sé que no me consideras atractiva y… - balbuceaba la chica viendo al piso mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-¡No, no, no, no es eso!- la interrumpió intempestivamente el chico - es solo que… - y dejó la frase en el aire.

La chica lo miró expectante, realmente no esperaba que le respondiera pero algo en su interior se alteró con las últimas palabras del muchacho.

Ranma la vio iluminada solamente por los fugaces rayos lunares que se colaban a través de la cortina ligeramente abierta, sus grandes ojos anhelando algo, sus deliciosos labios semiabiertos, su postura erguida, sus manos descansando sobre su regazo, en conjunto una divina visión.

Acortó la distancia entre ellos sentándose a su lado.

-Akane-

-Ranma-

Y lo hizo. Posó sus labios sobre los de su prometida delicadamente, deleitándose del toque, percibiendo la sedosidad de los labios asaltados.

Al sentir el contacto, Akane cerro los ojos y disfrutó la caricia. Suave, tierno, sutil, así había sido el primer beso entre ambos, justo como siempre tuvo que haber sido.

Se separaron lentamente, abriendo pausadamente los ojos, buscando cada uno en el otro algún rastro de duda o disgusto, más no se veían en las pupilas azules y oscuras más que amor y felicidad.

Nuevamente los labios se unieron ahora por un mayor tiempo, instintivamente comenzaron a moverse como con vida propia, recorriendo de un extremo al otro la boca ajena, reconociéndola, descubriéndola, apropiándosela.

Las manos también se buscaron entre sí, al principio temerosas, disfrutaban ese tacto delicado de la piel femenina y el tosco de la masculina, se recorrieron el dorso y las palmas, cada una de las falanges se entrelazó con su símil sintiendo que llenaban un vacío que no eran conscientes que tuvieran hasta ese momento.

Las respiraciones eran agitadas, las nuevas sensaciones y emociones peleaban por abrirse paso en un contienda sin cuartel; la necesidad de compartir aliento hacía que ambos pechos buscarán oxígeno desesperadamente mientras que las bocas se rehusaban a separarse. Lentamente dejaron en prenda un último beso antes de retirarse de la boca prestada, sellando así una silenciosa promesa entre ambos de regresar nuevamente el uno al otro.

Se miraron profundamente y comenzaron a reír bajito gustosos, como niños que acabarán de hacer alguna travesura.

-Debo irme- susurró Ranma tomando de las manos a su prometida mientras pegaba su frente a la de ella.

-Lo sé- alcanzó a suspirar la chica.

-Akane… gracias- murmuró el varón.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por ser tú, por estar aquí, por besarme- declaró el chico apenas audiblemente.

Ella se levantó sobre la punta de sus pies para alcanzar los labios varoniles con los propios, entregando un amoroso beso como respuesta. Las palabras sobraban, se habían comunicado sus sentimientos finalmente.

El chico salió de la misma manera que había entrado, más en su semblante se vislumbraba la emoción que se emana al saberse poseedor de un amor correspondido. En el cuarto se quedó una jovencita que intentaba aminorar su frenético ritmo cardiaco, pues sentía que si no lo sujetaba, su corazón saldría de su pecho tras aquel que motivaba su alteración.

Al día siguiente en la escuela…

-¿Entonces qué, Saotome? ¿Ya averiguaste dónde?- le interrogó directamente Daisuke, mirándolo maliciosamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Hiroshi.

-Sí, ya lo sé- contestó Ranma tranquilamente al atravesar el salón en dirección a la puerta, pasando convenientemente al lado de una jovencita de cortos cabellos azulados mientras se expresaba lo suficientemente bajo para que solo ella lo escuchara – en el alma, a ellas les gusta que les besen el alma.


End file.
